2011
]] '']] '']] opens.]] ''.]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] "]] ''.]] Theatrical releases Feature films *February 11 - ''Gnomeo & Juliet was released to mixed reviews. (Touchstone Pictures) *February 18 - I am Number Four, the first DreamWorks film to be distributed by Disney's Touchstone brand, was released to mixed reviews. (Touchstone Pictures) *March 11 - Mars Needs Moms, the last movie produced by Image Movers, was released to negative reviews. *April 29 - Prom was released to negative reviews. *May 20 - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides was released and becomes the second Pirates of the Caribbean film to gross $1 billion. *June 24 - Cars 2 was released to mixed to negative reviews. *July 15 - Winnie the Pooh was released to universal acclaim. *August 10 - The Help was released to positive reviews. (Touchstone Pictures) *August 19 - Fright Night was released to mixed reviews. (Touchstone Pictures) *September 16 - The Lion King was re-released in theaters in 3D. *October 7 - Real Steel was released to mixed reviews. (Touchstone Pictures) *November 23 - The Muppets was released to universal acclaim. *December 25 - War Horse was released to positive reviews. (Touchstone Pictures) Shorts *June 24 - Hawaiian Vacation *July 15 - The Ballad of Nessie *November 23 - Small Fry Television *January 2 - Sonny with a Chance aired its final episode on the Disney Channel. *January 16 - Hannah Montana aired its final episode on the Disney Channel. *February 14 - Playhouse Disney was renamed Disney Junior; Jake and the Never Land Pirates and A Poem Is... premiered as part of the re-tooled block. *March 25 - The Suite Life Movie premiered on the Disney Channel. *April 15 - Lemonade Mouth premiered on the Disney Channel. *May 6 - The series finale of The Suite Life on Deck aired on the Disney Channel; a preview of A.N.T. Farm premiered afterward. *June 5 - So Random! premiered on the Disney Channel. *June 6 - Switched at Birth premiered on ABC Family. *June 13 - Kickin' It premiered on Disney XD. *June 17 - ANT Farm officially premiered on the Disney Channel. *August 5 - Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension premiered on the Disney Channel. *August 27 - ABC Kids airs its final broadcast. *September 21 - Revenge premiered on ABC. *September 30 - Jessie premiered on the Disney Channel. *October 3 - Handy Manny aired its final episode on Disney Junior. *October 23 - Once Upon a Time premiered on ABC. *October 24 - Stitch! began airing in the United States on Disney XD, but was removed from the schedule four days later for unknown reasons. *November 5 - The Disney Channel began Disney Fairies Month. *November 11 - Geek Charming premiered on the Disney Channel. *November 14 - Minnie's Bow-Toons premiered on Disney Junior. *November 19 - Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games premiered on the Disney Channel. *November 25 - A one-hour ANT Farm special, America Needs TalANT, premiered on the Disney Channel. *December 2 - Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! premiered on the Disney Channel; a preview of Austin & Ally was also shown. *December 4 - Austin & Ally officially premiered on the Disney Channel. *December 9 - I'm in the Band aired its final episode on Disney XD. Theme parks *January 12 - The Enchanted Tiki Room (Under New Management) closes at Magic Kingdom following a fire that occurred in that attraction's building. *January 16 - The Wild Africa Trek opens at Disney's Animal Kingdom. *January 18 - The Flights of Fantasy Parade premiered at Hong Kong Disneyland as part of "Celebration in the Air". *January 21 - Hong Kong Disneyland's 5th anniversary celebration begins. *January 21 - Disney UniBEARsity, a Japan-only series of bears based on classic Disney characters, debuted with Mocha and Pudding, Mickey and Minnie's teddy bears.http://unibearsity.jp/http://www.disneystore.co.jp./unibearsity/lineup/character.html *January 24 - Mickey's PhilharMagic opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *February 11 - Mickey's Toontown Fair closes at Magic Kingdom for the Fantasyland expansion. *March 12 - The Tokyo Disney Resort was temporarily closed for five weeks to allow thorough inspection to check for damage caused by the Great East Japan earthquake and tsunami. *March 14 - A new interactive queue area opened at The Haunted Mansion at Magic Kingdom. *April 7 - Disney officially broke ground for the Shanghai Disney Resort. *April 15 - Tokyo Disneyland, Tokyo Disneyland Hotel and Disney Ambassador Hotel re-opened one month after the Great East Japan earthquake and tsunami. Until April 22, the park operated during daylight hours in an effort to conserve power. *April 22 - Tokyo Disneyland resumed its normal operations under its normal schedule. *April 28 - Tokyo DisneySea and Tokyo DisneySea Hotel MiraCosta re-opened after a brief hiatus following the Great East Japan earthquake and tsunami, Fantasmic! debuts at Tokyo DisneySea and the Mickey & Friends' Greeting Trails character greeting spot opened at Lost River Delta in Tokyo DisneySea. *May 20 - Star Tours: The Adventures Continue opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *June 3 - Star Tours: The Adventures Continue opens at Disneyland; The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure opens at Disney California Adventure. *July 1 - Goofy's Sky School opens at Disney California Adventure. *July 8 - Cape Cod Village Greeting Place opens in the Cape Cod section of American Waterfront at Tokyo DisneySea. *July 18 - Jasmine's Flying Carpets opens at Tokyo DisneySea. *September 4 - Tokyo DisneySea's 10th anniversary celebration begins. Be Magical! also debuted on the same day.http://www.tokyodisneyresort.co.jp/magic/tds10/ *September 5-October 31 - Duffy's Halloween Dream begins at Tokyo DisneySea. *September 10 - Journey into Narnia: Prince Caspian closes at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *September 22 - The Revenge of the Headless Horseman opens at Hong Kong Disneyland for the Halloween Season. *November 5 - Duffy the Disney Bear debuts at Disneyland Resort Paris. *November 13 - Jake from Jake and the Never Land Pirates begins doing meet and greets at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *November 18 - Toy Story Land opens at Hong Kong Disneyland. *December 7 - Whip & Puffy, Donald and Daisy's teddy bears, debut as part of the Disney UniBEARsity line. Comics *February 2 - Uncle Scrooge publishes its 400th issue, and Walt Disney's Comics and Stories celebrates its 70th anniversary *May 25 - Boom! Studios publishes the first issue of a new DuckTales comic book *July - Boom! Studios loses the publishing rights to Walt Disney's Comics and Stories, Mickey Mouse and Friends, Donald Duck and Friends, Uncle Scrooge, and Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers; Darkwing Duck and DuckTales subsequently end in November *November 9 - Boom! Studios publishes their final Disney comic book issues, DuckTales #6 and Darkwing Duck #18 Reprint collections *June 15 - Mickey Mouse: The Floyd Gottfredson Library - Volume 1: Race to Death Valley *October 31 - Mickey Mouse: The Floyd Gottfredson Library - Volume 2: Trapped on Treasure Island *December 5 - The Complete Carl Barks Library - Volume 7: Donald Duck: Lost in the Andes Magazines *March 22 - The first regular issue of the Phineas and Ferb magazine was published *May - A Cars 2 special magazine showed up at newsstands *July - A Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension special magazine was published Soundtracks *April 12 - Lemonade Mouth *June 14 - Cars 2 *July 12 - Winnie the Pooh *August 2 - Phineas and Ferb: Across the 1st and 2nd Dimensions *September 16 - Best of The Lion King *September 20 - Jake and the Never Land Pirates *October 11 - A.N.T. Farm Video games *January 11 - Kingdom Hearts Re:coded is released for the Nintendo DS *January 20 - Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix is released for PSP, only in Japan *February 15 - Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds is released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. *May 10 - Lego Pirates of the Caribbean is released for the Wii, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3, PSP, Xbox 360, and PC *June 21 - Cars 2: The Video Game is released for the Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, and PC *August 2 - Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension is released for the Wii, PlayStation 3, and Nintendo DS *August 4 - Epic Mickey is released for the Wii in Japan *October 25 - Disney Universe is released for the Wii, PlayStation 3, PC, and Xbox 360 *November 8 - Disney Princess Enchanting Storybooks is released on the Wii, and Nintendo DS, and Cars 2 for the 3DS and PSP *November 15 - **''Kinect: Disneyland Adventures'' is released for Kinect on the Xbox 360 **''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' is released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Books *January 4 - Phineas and Ferb: It's Ancient History! *January 18 - Phineas and Ferb: Just Squidding, Disney Nursery Rhymes Read-Along Storybook and CD, and Bambi Read-Along Storybook and CD *March 8 - Disney Nature: African Cats: The Story Behind the Film *March 10 - Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 Junior Novel *March 22 - Jasmine: The Missing Coin *April 5 - Prom: A Novelization and Kingdom Keepers IV: Power Play *April 12 - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Junior Novel *April 15 - Look and Find: Disney Cars 2 *April 19 - Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure novel *May 1 - Learn to Draw Cars *May 3 - Agent P's Top-Secret Joke Book, Winnie the Pooh: Hundred-Acre-Wood Treasury, Winnie the Pooh: Party in the Wood, The Kane Chronicles: The Throne Of Fire, Winnie the Pooh: A Day of Sweet Surprises, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Road Trip, and The Ballad of Nessie *May 15 - Look and Find Phineas and Ferb *May 17 - Cars Storybook Collection, Cars 2 novelization, The Art of Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, and Cars 2: The Essential Guide, and Cars 2 Read-Along Storybook and CD *June 1 - The Ultimate Guide to Phineas and Ferb *June 7 - Special Agent Oso: Redfinger, Special Agent Oso: Gadget Book, and Special Agent Oso: You Always Look Twice *June 28 - Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension novelization, Disney Fairies Storybook Collection, and The Lion King Read-Along Storybook and CD *June 30 - Mickey Mouse: Lets Go to the Fire House *July 1 - Learn to Draw Winnie the Pooh *July 5 - Phineas and Ferb: The Best School Day Ever and Disney-Pixar Storybook Collection *July 7 - Pooh's School Day *July 12 - A Spooky Adventure, Wishes Come True *July 19 - 5-Minute Princess Stories and A Present for Tinker Bell *July 22 - Winnie the Pooh: Party in the Wood *July 30 - Disney Princess Cookbook *August 1 - Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb and Learn to Draw Finding Nemo *August 2 - Spooky Buddies Junior Novel *August 9 - A Fairy Frost, The Pet Problem, Secret Agent Mater, Tangled Big Golden Board Book, Team Spirit, Tink in a Fairy Fix, and Tractor Trouble *August 16 - Hidden Mickeys: A Field Guide to Walt Disney World's Best Kept Secrets *August 23 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Space Adventure *September 1 - Learn to Draw Mickey Mouse and His Friends *September 5 - Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet *September 6 - The Art of Epic Mickey, Who Could It Be, Pooh?, and Hello, Winnie the Pooh *September 13 - Phineas and Ferb: Christmas Vacation, A Toy Christmas, A Very Mater Christmas, and Phineas and Ferb Robotinator *September 27 - A Magical Christmas *September 28 - The History of Walt Disney Animation *October 1 - Learn to Draw Disney/Pixar Cars: Expanded Edition!, Learn to Draw Disney/Pixar Toy Story: New Editon!, and The Art of Walt Disney: From Mickey Mouse to the Magic Kingdom (2011 edition) *October 4 - Disney Junior: Fun Facts to Understand Our World, Heroes of Olympus: Son of Neptune *October 11 - Phineas and Ferb's Guide to Life, Phineas and Ferb: The Beak Strikes!, Frogs Are Funny!: The Most Sensational, Inspirational, Celebrational, Muppetational Muppets Joke Book EVER!, The Muppets The Movie Junior Novel, The Muppets: I Am Kermit the Frog, and The Muppets: The Reusable Sticker Book *October 14 - Duffy the Disney Bear: Mickey's New Friend *October 18 - Meet the Cars *October 25 - Cars 2: Ride with Mater *November 2 - The Art of Pixar: 25th Anniversary: The Complete Color Scripts and Select Art from 25 Years of Animation *November 21 - Minnie's Book of Secrets *December 13 - Phineas and Ferb: Chill Out! *December 27 - Rapunzel: A Day to Remember, Lady and the Tramp Read-Along Storybook and CD Live shows *August 21 - Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! began touring *September 3 - Disney On Ice: Dare to Dream begins touring Home video releases DVD and Blu-ray releases *January 25 - Secretariat *February 1 - **''Alice in Wonderland: 60th Anniversary Edition'' **''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2'' *February 8 - **''Dinosaur'' (combo pack) **''Chicken Little'' (combo pack) **''Meet the Robinsons'' (combo pack) **''The Wild'' (combo pack) **''Enchanted'' (combo pack) **''National Treasure'' (combo pack) **''National Treasure: Book of Secrets'' (combo pack) **''You Again'' (Touchstone Home Entertainment) *March 1 - **''Remember the Titans'' (combo pack) **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' (combo pack) **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (combo pack) **''Bambi: Diamond Edition'' *March 29 - **''Invincible'' (combo pack) **''High School Musical 2: Extended Edition'' (combo pack) **''The Game Plan'' (combo pack) **''The Rookie'' (combo pack) **''Tangled'' *April 5 - Tron: Legacy *April 12 - **''Cars'' **''The Incredibles'' *April 19 - Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure *May 10 - **''Aspen Extreme, **V.I. Warshawski'' **''Indian Summer'' *May 24 - **''Gnomeo & Juliet'' (Touchstone Home Entertainment) **''I am Number Four'' (Touchstone/DreamWorks) *July 5 - **''Ratatouille'' (combo pack) **''WALL-E'' (combo pack) **''A Bug's Life'' (combo pack) **''Up'' (combo pack) **''Toy Story 3'' (combo pack) *August 9 - **''Mars Needs Moms'' **''The Fox and the Hound'' **''The Fox and the Hound 2 2-Movie Collection'' *August 23 - **''Ernest Goes to Jail'' **''Bambi II: Special Edition'' **''Prom'' *August 30 - The Nightmare Before Christmas (3D-Blu-ray) *September 13 - The Tempest (Touchstone Home Entertainment) *September 20 - **''Dumbo: 70th Anniversary Edition'' **''Spooky Buddies'' *September 27 - Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Yo Ho Mateys Away *October 4 - **''The Lion King: Diamond Edition'' **''Beauty and the Beast'' (3D Blu-ray) **''African Cats'' *October 18 - Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides *October 25 - Winnie the Pooh *November 1 - **''Cars 2'' **''Toy Story'' (3D Blu-ray) **''Toy Story 2'' (3D Blu-ray) **''Toy Story 3'' (3D Blu-ray) *November 8 - **''Bolt'' (3D Blu-ray) **''Chicken Little'' (3D Blu-ray) **''Meet the Robinsons'' (3D Blu-ray) **''G-Force'' and (3D Blu-ray) *November 22 - Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas *December 6 - The Help (Touchstone/DreamWorks) *December 13 - Fright Night (Touchstone/DreamWorks) DVD only releases *January 4 - Make It or Break It: Season 1, Volume Two (ABC Family) *February 8 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Minnie's Masquerade *March 8 - **''Hannah Montana Forever: Season 4'' **''Tales from Earthsea'' *April 19 - Bambi: Diamond Edition *May 3 - Make It or Break It: Season 2, Volume Three (ABC Family) *May 10 - Home Improvement: The 20th Anniversary Complete Collection (Touchstone Television) *May 24 - **''Lemonade Mouth: 2-Disc Extended Edition'' **''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Great Outdoors'' *June 7 - The Secret Life of the American Teenager: Volume Six (ABC Family) *June 14 - Have a Laugh! Volumes 3 and 4'' *August 23 - **Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' **''Brothers and Sisters: The Complete Fifth Season'' (ABC Studios) *August 30 - **''Desperate Housewives: The Complete Seventh Season'' (ABC Studios) and **''Cougar Town: The Complete Second Season'' (ABC Studios) *September 13 - **''Grey's Anatomy: The Complete Seventh Season'' (ABC Studios) **''Private Practice: The Complete Fourth Season'' (ABC Studios) *September 20 - **''Castle: The Complete Third Season'' (ABC Studios) **''Body of Proof: The Complete First Season'' (ABC Studios) *September 27 - **''Army Wives: The Complete Fifth Season'' (ABC Studios) **''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Yo Ho, Matey's Away'' *November 8 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Space Adventure *November 15 - **''Disney Junior: Live on Stage'' **''The Lion King: Diamond Edition'' *November 22 - **''Beauty and the Beast: Belle's Magical World'' **''Prep and Landing'' *December 13 - Switched at Birth: Volume One (ABC Family) People Deaths *January 27 - Charlie Callas (comedian and actor) *February 10 - Bill Justice (animator) *February 12 - **Peter Alexander (Austrian actor, singer, and entertainer) **Kenneth Mars (actor) *March 17 - Michael Gough (character actor) *April 2 - Collin Campbell (artist and Imagineer) *April 4 - Wayne Robson (television, film, and stage actor) *April 9 - Sidney Lumet (filmmaker) *May 3 - Jackie Cooper (American actor, television director, producer, and executive) *May 10 - Norma Zimmer (vocalist) *May 16 - Bill Skiles (comedian and member of the Skiles and Henderson comedy team) *May 20 - Randy Savage *May 21 - Bill Hunter (actor) *June 3 - Wally Boag (actor and comedian) *June 4 - Betty Taylor (actress) *June 19 - Don Diamond (actor) *June 23 - Peter Falk (actor) *July 5 - Gordon Tootoosis (actor) *July 8 - Roberts Blossom (actor and poet) *July 31 - Carl Steven (former child actor and voice actor) *August 22 - Joan Gerber (voice actress) *August 29 - Junpei Takiguchi (Japanese voice actor and narrator) *October 5 - Steve Jobs (co-founder and CEO of Pixar) *December 7 - Harry Morgan (actor) *December 16 - Nicol Williamson (actor) *December 18 - Ted Markland (actor) Character debuts *February 14 - Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Sharky and Bones *February 16 - Never Bird *February 24 - Marina the Mermaid *May 20 - Blackbeard, Angelica, King George II, Philip Swift, Syrena, Tamara, Marina, Mermaids of Whitecap Bay *May 21 - Winger, Wise Old Parrot *June 17 - Pirate Princess *June 24 - Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Professor Z, Grem, Acer, Francesco Bernoulli, Rod "Torque" Redline, Uncle Topolino, Mama Topolino, Miles Axlerod *July 15 - The Backson *July 22 - Captain America, Peggy Carter, James Barnes, Red Skull, Amin Damoola *August 5 - Perry the Platyborg, Phineas-2, Ferb-2, Candace-2, Lawrence-2, Dr. Baljeet, Buford-2, Linda-2, Isabella-2, Holly-2, Katie-2, Milly-2, Ginger-2, Adyson-2, and Gretchen-2, Norm Bots, Doofenshmirtz-2, Monogram-2, Terry the Turtle *August 12 - The unnamed brown-haired Fireside Girl *October 23 - VIC, HEX References 2011